Silent Heartbeat
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are engaged, and Ludwig plans to propsose to Feliciano. They've taken a train ride to tour Europe... and then everything goes wrong. - Gore - Character Death - Suicide - Angst


(( I suggest listening to watch?v=fiy9YB1coMw while watching to get the full impact ))

The ragged sound of the train wheels and the soft murmur of people talking in the background lulled me into a state where I was day dreaming, thoughts running through my head.  
We (Meaning, Antonio, Ludwig and Feliciano) were on one of those stupid train journeys that toured from country to country. The only reason I came on this stupid thing was because the Spaniard had insisted it wouldn't be the same with his... soon-to-be-husband.

The word was still alien in my mind, but I had to believe it as I glanced at the gold band on my finger, a dark, red ruby embedded inside the ring to give it a soft glow. I was already engaged to him, we had been together for several years now... Though, now it was Feliciano's turn.

Ludwig had balls to ask for my permission to marry my brother, I'll admit that. I had always hated him, and for him to actually want my permission, seeing that Grandpa wasn't here anymore... I had to admire him for that. To have the determination and courage to do that, I gave him my permission... reluctantly.

Ludwig was going to propose to Feliciano tonight when he stopped in Venice, and I also admired that he wanted this to be remembered in our home town...

"Lovino, you awake there, mi amor?" Antonio snickered, wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me a tight squeeze. I blinked once I was woken out of my trance, and I looked up so my caramel coloured eyes would meet his.  
"Ah, yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking" I hummed, crossing my arms over my chest and resting my head against his shoulder, soon feeling his cheek press on the top of my hair "Toni... do you think Ludwig will be good for my Fratello?"

"Are you still worrying about that, sweetheart?" He laughed, lifting his cheek from the top of my head and tilting my head up so our eyes met again. I just looked down, pouting, slightly annoyed that he thought it was silly. He was my brother, I deserved to worry "Don't worry about Feliciano. I've known Ludwig for a good while, and I know that he would protect Feliciano with his own life for him. He loves Feli... not as much as I love you though"

My face dusted pink and a small smile crept up on my lips at his words, and one of those stupid, shit eating grins made itself onto his face.

"I love you too, asshole" I smiled and pulled his face down, pressing our lips together in a warm, soft and passionate kiss. Soft kisses like these were the ones I loved... sure I loved the heated, needy ones as well, but these ones felt the most real.

The short kiss broke and we were content with just leaning into each other, the smiles still on our faces as the sun breamed through the small, train compartment window.

Of course the peace was ruined by someone, the train room door slamming open. Feliciano appeared happily inside, skipping inside and taking my hand.  
"Lovi, Lovi come on! We gotta get ready for tonight, come on!" He laughed, tugging at my sleeve. Rolling my eyes I got off the bed that we were sitting on, turning to face Antonio once more.

"See you later, love you" He murmured and pulled me forward quickly, pecking a quick kiss onto my lips before I felt something slide behind my ear "Make sure you look pretty as you always do"  
With that Feliciano finally pulled me out of the room, just as I said I loved him back. I brushed my fingers over the item that was put behind my ear, and instantly my fingers brushed along silky petals, and the stump where thorns once were.

A rose...

Instantly Feliciano started blabbering into my ear, his arms wrapped around my own arm as we walked quickly down the trains hallway.

"Ahh! I'm so excited for tonight! Luddy said he had something special planned! Maybe we're going to get an extra large gelato, oh oh! Or maybe even we're going to get a puppy!"

Continuing to listen, I was amused by the oblivious fact that my brother couldn't even guess the German, seeing he was very easy to read and easily got flustered with these kind of things. My mind wandered again, and I started thinking about the wedding Antonio and I would have...

A smile crept up on me again as I kept imagining it, imagining those happy, green eyes starring straight into mine, and the words echoing in my head of our vows... I may be an asshole sometimes, but I was all for this... I really loved him...

"… Also, fratello... I want to thank you" Feliciano hummed, snapping me back to reality. I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to go on "You've been so nice to Ludwig for these past couple of days! He's been really happy as well, and he's even said that he's honored that you've finally accepted him, whatever that means... Because Fratello, I really love Ludwig, heaps and heaps! He's my best friend, and I always will love him... so you can trust him"

I blinked at him, seeing tears started to gather along the bottom of his eye. Grinning, I wiped the soon to be shed tears and pinched his cheek gently.  
"I suppose he isn't such a jerk as I thought he was... I'm happy for you two, you both have my blessing... and I'm sure Grandpa would give his blessing too" I murmured sadly, thinking of the old man again.

"H-Huh... Ah, grazie fratello, grazie!" Feliciano laughed, jumping forward and wrapping his arms tight around my waist and squeezed me close. I rolled my eyes at him, though I couldn't help but hugging my little brother back.  
"Come on, you big sap, we need to get ready, remember?" I grunted, taking his hand and pulling him. It was only now that I noticed the staff were rushing around the isles, nearly crashing into the both of us.

"Watch it!" I snapped, pulling Feli out of the way before one of them could trample over him "Geez, I wonder what's got these idiots rushed"  
"Maybe there's something wrong" Feliciano murmured in worry, his eyebrows knotting together. I just shrugged, knowing that was very unlikely.

Though, just as my thoughts started to drift again, the train jerked roughly, throwing a lot of people off balance.  
"What the?" I grunted, pulling Feliciano up as he started to wobble. He looked at me with big, scared eyes and started crying.  
"B-Brother, whats happ- AHH!" A feral scream ripped from his throat and I turned around to see what scared him.

The train was starting to dip downwards, as if we were... Ifalling!/i  
I quickly turned back around and grabbed Feliciano as finally our compartment dipped down. Gravity seemed to leave us for a minute, before there was a deafening IBANG!/i and we were thrown to the back of the train, everything fading to black.

The last things I heard was screaming and crying, and the rotten stench of smoke overpowering my lungs... and I let myself fall into unconsciousness.

…

I don't know how long It had been... but every part of my body ached and screamed at me. My ears rang as people outside screamed and yelled, the sound of alarms ringing and the drantic patter of feet running along the roof of this compartment.

I tried to open my mouth to scream for them, but my throat was as dry as sandpaper, and only resulted me going into a coughing fit.  
Sense coming back to me, I remembered Feliciano. I turned my neck with a groan and saw my little brother lying next to me, blood dripping from behind his bangs and from his mouth.

"Feliciano... Feliciano, are you okay?" I rasped, watching his eyes peer open. A soft whine left his lips, and I instantly took that as a no.  
Wearily, I took my eyes off him and tried to get up, growling in pain as soon as pressure was put on my left leg. It must be broken, because every movement burned it.

My head started spinning as if I had head rush, and I started to stumble before I caught grasp on a pole to keep from falling. I took a steady breath and looked down through murky eyes, seeing Feliciano again.  
Leaning down, I helped him up, painfully ignoring his cries and sobs of pain. I had to get him out of here, that was priority. I made him sling an arm around my shoulder to help him walk, even though it seemed nothing was broken.

I looked up for an exit, and instantly the new stench hit me. My eyes now clearing, I saw what type of disaster this was. Corpses littered the scene, milky eyes starring wide open at us, their mouths twisted in screams that would never be heard.  
"Close your eyes" I whispered to Feliciano, and he obeyed without question. Soon we were limping our way through the wreckage, sunlight started to appear from a gap on the door.

"Just a bit closer, come on, we have to get of here, just a bit further" I grunted, both for Feliciano and myself. He didn't say anything, just nodded very weakly and took more sluggish steps forward.  
Finally we reached the door, and I busted it open, fresh air hitting my nostrils and the shrieking of sirens blasting my ears.

I gritted my teeth and growled loudly at the sounds, my head suddenly hammering. I yelled out as loud as I could for help, and prayed to our gods that someone heard us.  
Everything was still for a minute, and I was soon to give up; until I felt firm arms grab under my arms, slinging me upwards into a carrying position.

"My leg" I whined, and thankfully the stranger that was carrying me shifted so my leg just hung. "F... Feliciano, where's Feli?"

"Was that your brother? His boyfriend or something took him, some blonde German. Now sir, we need to get you fixed-

"ANTONIO!" I suddenly gasped, only now my fiancé coming to my attention "Antonio! Have you seen a brunette Spanish man with green eyes? Always smiling, has a weird laugh, handsome? Have you seen him, oh god tell me he's come up!"

"Sir, calm down! No, we haven't seen him I'm sorry, but we really have to get you fixed-

"NO!" I snapped, wriggling until I finally got out of his grasp. I dropped onto my good leg, leaning on the stranger to keep my balance "Please, you have to help me find my fiancé! Please, he was to be okay, oh god" I sniffed, looking around frantically. The man agreed, only if I also agreed to come and get fixed up once we found him.

We hobbled along the lines of train carts that had been destroyed, ignoring the sounds of sobbing, screaming and the tortured sounds of people mourning the dead, or begging people is they have seen their lost ones.

Minutes turned to agonizingly long hours, and I nearly almost gave up hope that Antonio would be here anyway. I sighed softly to myself, thinking (and hoping) that Antonio was helped out.

"Poor lad... must have had a woman waiting for him with that ring.." Someone muttered from the distance, and my head snapped around, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Toni" I whispered, dragging the stranger with me and hobbling over. Bursting through the circle that surrounded this so called 'poor lad'.  
What I saw stopped all sound from being heard, all pain vanished and everything was still. Breath left my lungs as my eyes followed the trail of splattered blood, my eyes already shedding hot, salty tears.

Finally my eyes met on a corpse, green eyes wide and full of horror, starring with milky and bloody eyes. Tanned skin was splattered with dark red blood, leading up to the mans chest, where a large piece of metal was stabbed through the center of his chest.

"A... Antonio" I started to cry out, stumbling forward and collapsing behind him "Antonio! Honey, come on... No, no, no, NO!"

My scream ripped through the crowd and the people surrounding fell silent and watched with pity as I started sobbing next to him, pressing my forehead against his bloody ones.

"ANTONIO, GET UP YOU IDIOT! COME ON, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! ANTONIO, COME ON...! G-… Get up, come on..." I sobbed, fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I took his cold, stiff hand in mine, looking at the golden band around his finger "Come on, we're going to get married remember? You said so yourself, we're going to dance and have fun... we were going to adopt kids together, raise them and grow old... Come on, Toni... don't leave me, oh god, please"

I collapsed and started screaming into his chest, holding onto him for dear life. He was gone... My love was gone...

"Antonio..." I whispered, letting my eyes close as I listened to the none existing beating of his heart.

It had been a week after the train crash. My heart was still throbbing, my leg was in a cast... and I was just... broken.

My brother... Feli...

He didn't make it either...

No one made it...

Antonio was gone... My love...

Feliciano was gone... my brother...

Ludwig moved back home to Germany, so he was gone too...

Everyone I loved was gone... Nightmares plagued my mind, the image of Antonio's chest being ripped open as a bit of train impaled him...

My mind was starting to go foggy, and I took a last look at the empty pill bottle beside me, which was full only an hour ago. Hopefully I had taken enough...

I clutched Antonio and I's wedding rings in one hand, and in the other, a photo of Feli and I, with Grandpa...

"I'm coming..." I whispered, letting my eyes shut tightly "I'll be there soon..."

and everything went dark.


End file.
